


Wake up, I have your gifts from Santa

by youwishpreppy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy
Summary: Day Eight: BlitzenJoaquin DeSantos and Kevin Keller (Joavin) opening their gifts on Christmas morning





	Wake up, I have your gifts from Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eight: Blitzen  
> Joaquin DeSantos and Kevin Keller (Joavin) opening their gifts on Christmas morning

Joaquin was asleep with his head on Kevin’s chest, cuddled up to him. Kevin slowly slipped away from him to get the gifts he got his boyfriend

He sneaked over to his dresser and got two gift parcels out of it, smiling the whole time. Kevin loved Christmas. And this year it was even more special because it was the first time he could spend it with Joaquin.  
  
At first, Kevin had been about to go overboard with presents for his boyfriend. He was just so happy that he had Joaquin back and he wanted to shower him with nice things. But then he had stopped himself because he knew that Joaquin didn’t have a lot of money and that he would probably feel bad if Kevin got him too many things.  
  
And so Kevin had sat back and thought again. In the end, he decided on things that weren’t too expensive but held a special meaning.  
  
Joaquin stirred in Kevin’s bed and made some adorable sleepy noises, signaling that he was waking up. Kevin grinned and quickly went over to him. He slipped back into the warm bed and pulled Joaquin into his arms, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
  
“Good morning babe, and Merry Christmas.”  
  
Joaquin opened his eyes slowly blinking at Kevin. He looked so cute with his ruffled hair and his blue eyes still unfocused. Kevin smiled and stroked a thumb across Joaquin’s cheek.  
  
“Wake up, I have your gifts from Santa.”  
  
Joaquin just sighed and nuzzled Kevin’s neck, placing a few soft kisses on Kevin’s skin.  
  
“Hmm I am too lazy… and you are the only gift I need, Preppy.”  
  
Kevin chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around Joaquin and cuddled him. They stayed like that for a while, just snuggled together comfortably, Joaquin dozing off again while Kevin was playing with his hair.  
  
It was over an hour later when they were finally both awake enough for their gift exchange. Kevin handed Joaquin his two gifts and watched excitedly as his boyfriend unwrapped the packages.   
  
The first one was a little photo album. A collection of every picture of them together Kevin had been able to find, and the occasional picture of Kevin alone. Joaquin flipped through the album with a happy smile on his face.  
  
“That’s such a sweet gift, thank you Preppy! I was so upset when I lost all of our pictures when I was in San Junipero. This means a lot to me.”  
  
He leaned closer and kissed Kevin’s cheek, which made Kevin giggle softly. He was delighted to see this reaction to his gift.  
  
“I am glad you like it, babe.  Come on, open the other one too!”  
  
Joaquin grinned and took the other parcel. He unwrapped it and took out the Riverdale Wrestlers shirt that was inside.  
  
“Oh Preppy! Is this my fanboy shirt, that I can wear to your tournaments?”  
  
Kevin nodded enthusiastically. He loved, that Joaquin was so proud of Kevin’s Wrestling skills and that he always came to every one of Kevin’s tournaments, and told everyone about his boyfriend, who was going to be captain of the Wrestling team soon.  
  
“Yes, it is your fanboy shirt! Turn it around!”  
  
Joaquin did as Kevin told him and a big grin spread across his face when he saw the back of the shirt with the name “Keller” printed on it.  
  
“That’s perfect! I love it! And I love you. Thank you, Preppy.”  
  
Joaquin put the shirt on and presented it proudly to Kevin.  
  
“How does it look? Do you like me in your Wrestling shirt?”  
  
“Definitely…but I like you even better without any shirt on…”  
  
“Oh, I bet you do.”  
  
Joaquin winked at him and grabbed the back of Kevin’s neck to pull him closer and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, pulling away after a moment with a little teasing lick to Kevin’s lower lip, a promise of what was to happen later on. But before Kevin could deepen the kiss, Joaquin gently pushed him off and got up from the bed.  
  
“Time for your gift. I hope you like it.”  
  
Joaquin went over to his backpack on Kevin’s desk and pulled out a small gift box. He plopped back down onto the bed and handed the box to Kevin.   
  
“Thank you. I am excited what it is!”  
  
He really was. Kevin loved receiving gifts and getting one from Joaquin was always something that caused his heart to speed up a bit. He unwrapped the box and opened it.  
  
Inside were two tickets for the Bijou’s retro night where they would be showing “Rebel without a cause.”  
  
“Just like on the night we met for the first time. I thought that would be nice… And of course, I will take you out for burgers and milkshakes at Pop’s before we go.”  
  
Joaquin said while scooting closer and putting a hand on Kevin’s thigh. Kevin nodded, and he couldn’t stop smiling. The gift was so thoughtful and sweet.  
  
“Yes, it is perfect!”  
  
He put an arm around Joaquin’s shoulder and hugged him to his side before adding:  
  
“Maybe this time we will see what happens in the movie… the last time we were too busy making out, I guess.”  
  
They looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing.  
  
“Yeah, right…as if…”


End file.
